


When We're Alone

by DGCatAniSiri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A private moment between Scott and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We're Alone

It’s not like Stiles hadn’t seen Scott shirtless before. Between the locker room and treating his injuries from fights, Stiles had gotten the eyeful of Scott McCall in varying shades of undress plenty of times. 

It still was weird to think that there were times when Scott got shirtless – got naked – for him alone. 

Granted, at the moment, Stiles was helping him with some of his wounds. There’d been a scuffle with some werewolf who’d been living on campus, probably an omega, who’d decided that a new Alpha on campus meant that they were in danger of getting killed, and had plotted to kill the Alpha first. Stiles knew only as much about werewolf pack dynamics as Derek had deigned to offer any of them, plus what he’d pieced together from having to deal with Deucalion and his Alpha pack, but he figured that omegas lived in a constant state of paranoia.

He repeated this to himself to drown out the other mantra going through his head about beating the guy with a stick of wolfsbane and shoving it down their throat because he’d hurt Scott.

The fight had been rough, the omega apparently having learned how to be scrappy since he’d gone on his own. Scott had gotten torn up a bit, and, while the wounds would heal faster than they’d have done on Stiles, a few of the cuts were really nasty. So Scott, upon getting to their apartment right off campus, had pulled out the first aid kit that they’d kept on hand and stocked (Stiles figured that Melissa McCall wouldn’t have let her son live on his own without one even if he weren’t an alpha werewolf). He’d tried not to disturb Stiles, knowing that he had a test to study for. 

Stiles, of course, had been disturbed, and he’d immediately gone to Scott’s side, helping him peel off the remains of his shirt, fortunately not one Stiles had particularly liked on him anyway, inspecting the wounds.

“You don’t have to do this, you know. I’d have handled it,” Scott said.

“Not how this works,” Stiles said. He began a thorough inspection (sadly not the kind that he wanted to do when he had Scott shirtless), making sure that the wounds didn’t need the kind of attention that he couldn’t give. They’d gone three weeks without calling on Melissa to give them some medical aid, and he wanted to hit a month for once. “You get hurt, I patch you up.”

Scott shook his head. “Yeah, but you have a test tomorrow.”

“You’re more important.” Stiles could try again – he had options about how to deal with the professor and the test he should deal with. Aside from bribery and/or prostitution, he had plenty of options. He finished his examination. “Nothing that looks too bad.” But still plenty of cuts and bruises, ones that looked like they were already half-healed as it was. “But we should probably get you cleaned up anyway.”

“I can handle it,” Scott said. He gave Stiles that pleading look, the puppy dog eyes that, by all rights, should not still be effective from the Alpha pack leader. “I’m fine, Stiles, really. Go study.” He started for the bathroom.

It took Stiles all of five seconds to decide to follow him in. 

Unless they had company over, the apartment had an open door policy for every room, including the bathroom. Stiles waited until Scott had started the shower to pull off his own clothes and join him. He knew Scott heard him, what with the werewolf hearing, but he clearly wasn’t going to stop him. 

Stiles wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, watching the dirt and dried blood wash away. He gently kissed at Scott’s neck. He knew that Scott might have protested, might have pushed him to go do something that wasn’t focused on him, but he could feel how much Scott relaxed in his arms. 

“Scotty, don’t try and do this alone. You’re not,” Stiles mumbled against warm skin. His fingers traced idle patterns against Scott’s abs. Scott’s hands rose, gently twining their fingers together.

“I don’t think I am. Just... don’t want to make you fail your classes.”

“Hey. Let me worry about my grades. You just...” Stiles smiled against Scott’s neck. “You need to be taken care of sometimes, too, Scotty.”

Scott took on the burdens of the world. If people were in pain, he felt he needed to take care of them, do something. He’d never ask someone to do something for him if he was capable. Stiles loved that about him – Scott made him want to be better, even if he didn’t really manage that all too often. But it was all too easy for that habit of Scott’s to get under his skin. 

They stood under the spray of the shower for several long minutes. “I’m here for you, Scotty. I’m always here for you.”

Stiles still had a view of just the back of Scott’s head, but he could picture Scott’s smile perfectly. “I have you?”

“Yeah. You’ll always have me. Means I’m here for you whenever. Including when you need to be taken care of. Cuz that’s the kind of boyfriend I am.” ‘Boyfriend.’ For some reason the word still felt odd for Stiles – he and Scott’s relationship had segued so casually from ‘best friends’ to ‘lovers,’ saying that their relationship had changed was still a weird thought. Even though it now included much more nudity and erections.

Releasing Stiles’s hands, Scott turned in his embrace. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate it. Really. Just...”

“Hey. As far as I’m concerned, you’re never going to be the cause of me flunking out or anything.” Stiles could carry that responsibility all on his own, thank you very much. As his 2.7 GPA at graduation had proven, though he still said that considering that half the time he should have been studying, his life was literally endangered by some freak of the week, he thought managing that was quite the achievement.

That at least made Scott smile. Stiles held him close, looking into the brown eyes he loved, whether they were brown, yellow, red, or some other color. “Let me take care of you sometimes. Sometimes... Sometimes we all need to be taken care of. Even True Alphas.”

Scott pressed his forehead to Stiles’s. “I guess... I guess it’s easy to forget that.”

Given the crap they went through, where things kept appearing and wanting to go after Scott specifically, Stiles couldn’t blame him for that. He slid his hands up Scott’s body, coming to cradle his face and leaned in for a deep kiss. When they parted, Stiles gently rubbed his fingers against Scott’s cheekbones. “Scott... Whatever else happens... When the world comes crashing down, I look to you. You’re my anchor. You’re what I hold to. Let me do that for you. I don’t need the True Alpha to protect me. I need you. I need you to be there. I need you to be able to hold me like this again, and again and again. So don’t... Don’t act like you don’t need taking care of too, because I know you do. I know you have to want to be taken care of sometimes too, to let someone else do that for even a little while. That’s... That’s how this is supposed to work, you know?”

Scott nodded, reaching up and pulling one of Stiles’s hand to press a kiss to his palm. “I get it. I just... I never want to burden you.”

“It’s no burden. It’s what I’m here for. As your best friend and your boyfriend.” Stiles took a breath. “I love you.” They’d said it in other ways before, but Stiles had never strung those three words together like that. 

To Stiles’s lack of surprise and to his relief, Scott smiled, his eyes twinkling. “I love you.” They kissed again. 

It was about that moment that the hot water ran out and they both got doused in ice cold spray from the showerhead.

They jerked apart, Stiles letting out a yelp he’d deny later, causing Scott to laugh. 

After shutting off the spray and toweling each other off, Scott pulled Stiles close again, kissing him. “You have to finish studying,” he said. 

Stiles scoffed. “When we’re naked and just said that we love each other? Like I could study like this.” He made a motion to the fact that certain parts of his anatomy were unfreezing and remembering how much they’d appreciated Scott’s declaration.

But Scott put on his best ‘stern parent’ face (or, considering how often it was given to Liam, maybe it was a ‘stern Alpha’ face). “Stiles. If I make you flunk out, your Dad’s gonna hate me.”

“You’re the son he should have had, remember?” Stiles countered. He’d keep up the protests, but knew Scott was determined. He could probably push some more, get Scott to give in, particularly since Stiles was already naked and ready... But they had plenty of time. They had their lives. 

Stiles would leave the premonitions to the more qualified. But he had always pictured him and Scott growing old together. It was just now, when he pictured that, they had wedding bands on their fingers and shared a bed. And that was a future he had every intention of being around to make come to pass. 

_Aw crap,_ he realized. _He’s probably gonna want me to get that tat when we get married._


End file.
